<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bedtime Stories by NiyanaIsNotSane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168970">Bedtime Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiyanaIsNotSane/pseuds/NiyanaIsNotSane'>NiyanaIsNotSane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent Maddie Wachowski, Slice of Life, Wachowski family, mother-son bonding, pretzel mom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiyanaIsNotSane/pseuds/NiyanaIsNotSane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot of Maddie and Sonic reading a story together before bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog &amp; Maddie Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog &amp; Maddie Wachowski &amp; Tom Wachowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bedtime Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, it is yet another pretzel mom with her blueberry muffin son story and I've been wanting to do this one for awhile, I can’t believe it’s been a month already, final exams really take up your time.<br/>On another note, Happy belated Mother's Day!.......<br/>Sooooo yeah, the plan for this initially was to release this one shot on the 10th, then that didn't end up happening so i just decided to post it today instead.<br/>This particular one shot is inspired by the wholesome piece of artwork made by the wonderful Solar-socks on Tumblr. https://solar-socks.tumblr.com/post/615243888701194240/bedtime-stories-and-warm-cuddles<br/>~i also put a few Easter eggs from a few Sonic games and media, see if you can find them all~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic rocked back and forth anxiously on his feet in the doorway leading to the dining room and kitchen as he watched Maddie help Tom dry the dishes in the sink as he washed them.</p><p>He learned after a few weeks of living with them to not rush them when they’re doing certain tasks that don't require fast completion, but his patience quickly dwindled as for tonight was something he couldn’t wait to get to. <em> “I know she promised we would do it again tonight, but why not just put everything in the dishwasher? We have one for a reason.” </em></p><p>He lets out a quiet huff as he looks up at the clock to see it’s 10 to 9, he jerks his head over to the couple, who are still chatting to each other, quietly enough to the point where he can’t make out what they’re saying. A deep pout grows on his face as he zips to one of the chairs in the dining room and moves his legs back and forth, twiddling his thumbs on the table as he lays his head on the table and stares at them.</p><p>Tom continued washing the last of the utensils as he saw Sonic looking at them from the corner of his eye, he choked back a laugh as he nudged Maddie to get her attention. </p><p>“He’s getting pretty antsy right now. You’d better hurry before he gets the idea to try and create a tornado in the living room again". Maddie laughs silently as she dries off her hands with a dish towel and leans her head back to face the grumpy faced teen.</p><p>“We’re almost done here. Why don’t you get ready and I’ll be right up ok?” She saw his face light up with a grin as he got up and slid across the table and disappeared from view, Tom yelled after him to stop sliding across the table as Ozzie followed the teen up the stairs, his paws sliding across the floor as he tried to keep up with him.</p><p>Tom shook his head as he stared at his wife in disbelief. “I still to this day don’t know how he just listens to you so easily like that. I’d usually have to ask him at least three times in a row to settle down.” </p><p>She shrugs her shoulders as she walks over to close the blinds in the windows. “I don’t know, he just does." She finishes closing the blinds and grabs some of the food left on the counter and puts them in the fridge. "I notice he's pretty cooperative when you need him to do something and promise him something in return. Luckily, he doesn't ask me for too much in return."</p><p>Tom walks closer to her as she closes the fridge and wraps his arms around her waist, placing his chin on her shoulder. "You are amazing, you know that?"</p><p>She placed her hands over his and turned her head, looking lovingly into his eyes as they swayed back and forth. "Hmm I know, but you can definitely say that more often."</p><p>She could hear him chuckle softly as he kissed the side of her head and released her from the embrace. "Well I'm gonna go and let you do your thing while I'm going to go and pass out on the bed while watching late night hosts make fun of people." He joked while making finger guns at her as he walked towards the stairs.</p><p>"OK". She brushes the loose strands of hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ear as she walks out of the room and turns off the lights on the main floor. She makes her way up to the top of the steps and pulls down the rope, letting out the ladder to the attic.</p><p>Stepping carefully so her slippers on her feet could grip the ladder easier, she made her way up to the attic and saw Ozzie laying on his stomach near the entrance, wagging his tail once he saw his owner and getting up to meet her.</p><p>Beckoning him over, she gave him a few pats on the back as she looked around the room, seeing that the dirty clothes weren't all over the floor and were in his laundry hamper,  he also put away all of his books, toys and didn't leave any food wrappers all on the floor. <em> 'For once.' </em></p><p>She finally looks over at the little race car bed near the window, seeing Sonic sitting near the edge of the bed and looking at her with anticipation, his little tail wagging and his socked feet moving back and forth with anticipation.</p><p>He watched her walk towards the middle of the room and held his breath as she put her hands on her hips and turned around slowly in a circle before letting her eyes set on him. "Wow, you did a pretty good job at cleaning up your room. You even remembered to close up your skylight for the night."</p><p>He felt his tail wag faster as he listened eagerly. "Yeeeah?" </p><p>"Did you remember to brush your teeth this time?" Maddie noticed his shoulders drop and his mouth went in a straight line as he nodded slowly. She motioned him over with a finger and got down on one knee as he got closer. "Do you actually want me to check if you brushed or rather just get it done now so I don't have to?" </p><p>He squirmed at her tone and scrunched his mouth for a second before letting out a sigh and zipping down the ladder to the bathroom. About five seconds later, he runs back in and opens his mouth, letting out a 'aah' as Maddie checks his breath.</p><p>"Hmm OK, you need to make sure you floss twice a day instead of once from now on."</p><p>"OK I will….soooo does that mean we can still-..?"</p><p>"Yes, we can still read a story tonight". Sonic lets out a loud whoop and runs around the room as Ozzie barks as he tries to follow the speeding hedgehog around the room. Maddie can't help but laugh at him jumping from corner to corner of the room, taking a step back as he brakes to a halt right in front of her.</p><p>He hugs her legs tightly and looks up at her, beaming brightly. "Can I choose the story this time?" </p><p>"Go ahead." he zipped across the room and over to a small bookshelf in the corner that was filled with all kinds of picture and chapter books. "Make sure you pick a short one, you don't want to be tired for practice tomorrow." </p><p>Sonic ran his finger along the side of the bookshelf as he read through the titles of the books. "Hmm let's see, <em> 'The Littlest Bumblebee?' </em> Nah. <em> 'Manic's Mania?' </em> That's a lunch reading book. <em> 'What animals live in Australia'? </em> Oh right, Jojo left that one here. <em> 'The Famous Cases of Stacy Cruise' </em>.....yeah not touching the mystery genre until next month. Oh here's a good one!"</p><p>He stands on his tiptoes and grabs a tall green book from the top shelf. Maddie closes the curtains near the bed and turns off one of the lamps on the nightstand as she hears the springs on the bed creak and turns to see him jumping up and down on the bed. "I found one!"</p><p>Maddie takes the book from him and reads the cover out loud. "<em> 'Tommy the Turtle </em>'? Oh I remember reading this book a few times to Jojo when she was younger." She smiles at the distant memory as Sonic settles down and sits on his knees on the bed covers.</p><p>"Yeah me too, well not in the same way. I once found an old copy of it in a random dumpster when I was little and used it to learn how to pronounce words correctly. I think I was maybe 4 or 5? I don't know. The funny thing is at first I thought it was food that was shaped weirdly because it was right next to this white box that was filled with stale cake and I thought it was a cake too, so of course I tried to eat it and hoo boy was that a mistake".</p><p>She pauses and stares at him with a startled look as he continues to talk, not even noticing her expression. She knew well how Sonic would tell Tom and her about his old life before they took him in, it became a quick normality when they would ask him about it, but the way he would sometimes talk about it so nonchalantly made the both of them worry how he's been dealing with the potential trauma of being alone for so long, if he was even allowing himself to deal with it-. </p><p>She feels her face tighten as she closes her eyes.<em> 'Stop that.</em> <em>Don't you do that. He's with us now, he's safe, has a warm bed to sleep in and doesn't need to live in hiding anymore, more importantly he looks so much happier than before. Tom sees it, I see it too.'</em></p><p>"Maddie?" She opens her eyes and sees Sonic, now standing up on the bed with a confused yet concerned look on his face. "Are you ok?"</p><p>She tenses up for a second before letting her body relax and smiles at him. "Yeah, I'm OK honey. Just had something on my mind."</p><p>"Oh….you...it looked like something was bothering you". He suddenly covers his mouth as he winces slightly. "Was I talking too much that it gave you a migraine?"</p><p>Maddie lets out a giggle and places her hand on his shoulder. "<em> A migraine?  </em> Sonic, you weren't talking too much and you most certainly didn't give me a migraine. Where'd you get that idea?"</p><p>"Well...Tom told me that I gave crazy Carl one after talking to him for a bit too long and it looked like you were having one too."</p><p>"Oh dear. Trust me, I would listen to you talk for hours and know that I wouldn't get annoyed by it". </p><p>He smiles sheepishly at her as his tail slowly wags. "Really?" She squeezes his shoulder and playfully boops his nose. "Yes really. Now go on and get yourself comfy." </p><p>He then plops back down on the bed as she walks around to the other side and sits down next to him, letting him climb up on her lap and curls up against her side as she puts her arm around him. Ozzie gave a low groan as he stretched and made his way down the stairs to the main floor.</p><p>Sonic curiously looks at the dog as he disappears from his view. "How do you think he can get up and down the ladder like that?" </p><p>Looking over at the trap door, she just merely shrugs. "He's a pretty mysterious dog."</p><p>Maddie then clears her throat over dramatically, earning a small laugh from Sonic as she adjusts the book against her knees and begins reading the first page. "Here we go, <em> 'Tommy the Turtle was a pretty slow fellow. Each day he'd wake up and greet the sun, it would always shine so bright and yellow'. 'One summer day, he skipped through the meadow. "Hmm." Tommy said. "I think that today, I would like to play the cello." </em></p><p>As she continues to read, Sonic gradually stops reading along with the book and starts listening to Maddie's voice. He leans in more as he listens, the sound of her gentle voice had a calming effect on him as he felt his breathing slow and his eyes starting to lower.</p><p>As she got near the end of the book, she could feel two small arms wrap around her middle as she heard a tired yawn from the hedgehog. She turned to the last page as she held the book with one hand and used the other to gently stroke the hedgehog's head and quills. "<em> 'Tommy then went home, with his new little bird friend. For they both knew then and there, friendship never truly ends' </em>." She glances down at Sonic, seeing his eyes fully closed, a small smile masked his face as he breathes slowly. </p><p>Giving one last stroke to his head, she gently kisses between his ear and the top of his head, causing his smile to widen and snuggle into her side more. Slowly putting the book on the nightstand, she gently takes his arms from her waist and lays him down on the bed. Tucking the covers around him, she turns off the second lamp and clicks the switch to turn on the yellow Christmas lights that were placed all over the walls and ceiling of the room.</p><p>Making sure to walk lightly, she makes her way to the opening and begins to climb down the ladder when she hears another yawn coming and a groggy voice from the bed. </p><p><em> "I love you…" </em> Her head jolted up to see that he was looking at her, his eyes were half open but smiling. Maddie feels her breath hitches as she looks on at the young teen, blinking away the stinging feeling in her eyes. "Love you too". She climbs all the way down and pushes the ladder up and closes the door.</p><p>She lets out a heavy sigh as she walks toward the master bedroom and opens the door. The tv was still playing with the volume turned down, Tom was sitting on top of the bed with his head propped up with his hand. "Tom? Are you still awake?" </p><p>A slight jolt answers her question, Tom sits up and yawns loudly as she walks in. "Hey, so how'd it go?"</p><p>"He loved it, I let him choose the story this time and he picked <em> Tommy the Turtle" </em>.</p><p>"Isn't that a book for kindergartners when they start reading?"</p><p>Maddie shakes her head as she goes towards the dresser and pulls out her pajamas. "It's for elementary school and he told me how it was one of the first books he read when he was younger and used it to learn how to pronounce words." Tom leans forward, sleep suddenly forgotten as he listens. "I just keep thinking about how those 10 long years were for him. When you first brought him to Rachel's house and I saw how much in bad shape he was and his shoes were falling apart, to think if he didn't hide in our garage and if you hadn't found him.…"</p><p>Her voice dies down as she feels a hand on her shoulder and Tom wrapping her gently into a hug. "I know, I know. I still think about it too." She hugs him back, placing her head against his chest. "But after driving across the country with that little dude, I feel like it was...fate in some way that he ended up with us." He feels her pull back and watches as she wipes her eyes.</p><p>"It kinda seems that way doesn't it?"</p><p>"Well yeah, that and also so the government doesn't track him down again for his power, do experiments on him and try to destroy most of our house again". </p><p>Maddie lets out a scoff as she looks at him in disbelief. "You had to bring that up?"</p><p>"Yes, it took us a while to repair and repaint the walls afterwards and what do they give us in return? A gift card to Olive Garden."</p><p>"You weren't complaining about that before and now after we use it you choose to complain about it?"</p><p>"Because the never ending dish that they gave us had <em> spoiled meat </em> in it, that whole darn thing had me home for a week."</p><p>"At least they apologized and they also gave each of us a free dessert."</p><p>"Yeah a dessert that I couldn't even eat, Sonic managed to get it before I did. I'm pretty sure it was that waitress, I think her name was Lisa? She probably got jealous that she couldn't get with the man that managed to save Green Hills from utter destruction."</p><p>Maddie rubbed her temples and grabbed a nearby towel. "Oh boy, OK I'm gonna go take a shower, you continue on with your imaginary, fantasy adventure."</p><p>"Come on! At least have some respect for the Donut lord!" </p><p>She peeked her head from behind the door. "Oh I do, why else do you think I married you?" The door closes with a click, leaving Tom sitting alone on the bed.</p><p>"Well I still think she at least wanted to get my phone number."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trying to figure out rhymes for the turtle story honestly took way to much time to the point where i actually shorten it to the length that it is now.<br/>Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>